


That Damn Dog

by Mags3502



Series: Tumblr Stories [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags3502/pseuds/Mags3502
Summary: Anti brought home a dog one day a while ago. Now he regrets it immensely.





	That Damn Dog

“Who’s a good boy? You are!” You cooed to your young dog. Orion was the newest member to your family and you couldn’t be happier. Even though you and Anti weren’t married yet.

Orion had surprised you one morning in bed. You had awoken to see a random dog pouncing on you. It took Anti quite a while to calm you down and explain how he had bought you a dog. You were so happy and you began to spend lots of time with Orion. Too much time in Anti’s opinion.

Said demon sat at the table with a frown on his face, self-pity clouds swarmed his mind. He was starting to regret getting you that dog. You played with it more than him! It was unacceptable. He had tried multiple times to get your attention on him rather than the dog but nothing seemed to work. He tried tossing it out once too but it came back and bit him in the ass. Literally.

You laughed as Orion licked your face, coating I in slobber. You didn’t really care though. He was too cute for you to be mad or even grossed out. Anti, however, was fuming. He was supposed to be the only one that licked your face!

“Babe.” Anti tried to get your attention but you simply hummed in response. You were enrapture in Orion’s attempt of rolling over and flopping onto the ground. Anti groaned and stood from his place. He walked into the kitchen, turned on one of the burners on the stove and dropped a handful of napkins on it. When he saw that you still didn’t pay any mind to him, and that the napkins had already burned away, he walked over and pulled a curtain off the window. You gaped at him when you saw this. Knowing he now had your attention, he dropped it onto the stove.

The curtain erupted in flames and spread the fire like a disease. You ran to the kitchen and grabbed your fire extinguisher and quickly extinguished the flames. You were happy that the tool did its job. You turned to Anti with a frown that let him know how upset you were.

“What is wrong with you?” You shouted at him. He simply smirked.

“You were paying too much attention to your dog.” He snarled and glare at your dog.

You picked up the extinguisher again, pointed the nozzle at Anti, and held down the trigger. The instrument of safety made its casual whoosh and Anti was covered head to toe in with fire retardant.

“You’re sleeping in a hotel tonight, and you’re paying for everything.” You growled before pushing the fire extinguisher into his chest and storming off into your bedroom. Orion trailed behind you, wagging his tail and taunting Anti.

Anti sighed and sat back down at the table. He didn’t get it. Couldn’t you see that he just missed you? What had you called him that one time? An attention whore? Maybe he was, but he just loved you so much! He wanted to cuddle you and kiss you and do all that lovey dovey stuff.

Anti laid there for a while. His head resting on the table and his arms dangling beside his legs. Ho was he supposed to fix this? Anti looked up to the clock and noticed it was only 9:30. He could fix this, he knew he could.

Anti got up from his seat, waking up his legs and making his neck hurt from the transfer of an uncomfortable position to an upright one. He walked down the hallway as quietly as he could, hoping you weren’t asleep yet.

“(Y/n)?” You could hear Anti’s desperation through the door but you could lose your resolve. This wasn’t the first time he had ruined your home. “Baby, I’m sorry. Really!

“Then why do you keep doing this, Anti?” You asked. “You’ve been acting up a lot lately and I don’t understand why.” You got up from your bed and stood by the door. “You’re acting so childish!”

“It’s because of that damn dog! He constantly steals you from me!” Anti whined behind the door. You had to hold back a snort.

“You’re jealous of the dog?” You asked as you opened the door. Anti immediately clung to your waist.

“He takes all of your attention on purpose. He hates me!” Anti nuzzled his face into your thigh. “I miss you.”

“Anti, we went out to lunch earlier today.” You deadpanned. “And you wouldn’t let me pee last night because you wanted to cuddle! If anything, the dog should be jealous! I spend more time with you!” You sighed. Anti’s eyes opened wider in realization.

“I just love you so much though…” Anti’s voice was quiet and sorrowful. You sighed and looked down at him. He placed his chin on your thigh and stared up at you with teary eyes. There goes what little resolve you had.

“Yeah, I love you too, dweeb.” You grumbled. Anti launched himself into your arms and poofed you both to the bed. “Was that really necessary? We were less than two feet away.” You stated.

“I love you too much to let go!” Anti stuck his tongue out to Orion.

“Whatever.” You cuddled into Anti’s chest. “You’re still paying for the fire damage.” Anti chuckled and pulled you closer, breathing in your shampoo as he kissed the top of your head.

The next morning Anti woke first. His blood boiled when he found a fuzzy butt in his face. Orion had managed to squeeze between the both of you and under your arms. You were now cuddling with your dog rather than Anti.

“Fucking dog.” Anti could only grumble, not wanting to wake you up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please inform me of any grammatical or spelling errors. I will work to fix them soon. Thanks for reader an go check out my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-magster.


End file.
